


Can't Get Rid of You

by vnikiforov



Series: the crown hangs heavy on either side [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Kinda, M/M, Oral, Porn With Plot, a big ol mess of stuff, oh well, payback is hot af, riding dick, seung-gil is lowkey a kinky lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: In which promises are kept and things are decided on. Sequel to Taste You On My Lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> People asked and they shall receive. Also, I had time on my hand and I'm ignoring college work. (Update: I switched the title names )

JJ knew exactly what he was doing as he walked down the hall to Seung-gil’s room. Sure, he had told himself to restrain himself when it came to the Korean, but it was nearly impossible. Not when he could still taste him on his lips.

So what if he didn’t know what he wanted with the man? Did he really have to? Couldn’t they just have fun and use each other without involving feelings?

JJ had to laugh at himself. As if he didn’t already have feelings for Seung-gil. Why else would he end his faux relationship with Sabine?

He stopped outside the door.

Maybe this was a bad idea. He’d be safer in his room, jerking himself off and then falling asleep alone.

Yet, the thought of seeing Seung-gil riding him and moaning his name seemed a lot more appealing and worth the turmoil.

JJ knocked on the door and waited. He focused on picking his nails clean so he didn’t have to think about the fact that he was digging himself into a hole he didn’t know how to climb out of.

The door opened to reveal Seung-gil in only sweatpants and no shirt. JJ’s eyes scanned up and down the man’s body and he pasted a smirk on his face. “Ready for me, babe?”

“Get inside before I change my mind and send you away.” Seung-gil scowled. JJ laughed and walked inside the room.

As soon as the door closed, Seung-gil’s arms wrapped around JJ’s middle and pulled him close. “You treated me earlier and didn’t give me the chance to return the favor.”

“How do you plan on returning the favor?” JJ looked down at Seung-gil. “I do remember vague plans of you riding my dick.”

“Is that what you want?”

JJ hummed. “Yes, I want to see how long you last.”

“The real question is how long _you_ will last, _Jean-Jacques_.” Seung-gil smirked, clearly more confident than he was earlier. Something in JJ’s stomach flipped.

Seung-gil pulled away and walked toward the bed. “You will need to undress.”

JJ followed him and pulled off his shirt and jeans. He snapped the spandex of his briefs. “I was thinking you could pull these down with your teeth.”

“Oh were you?” Seung-gil stepped closer to him.

“I was.”

“Get on the bed, _Jean_.” He ordered. JJ let the incorrect name slip mainly because it sounded filthy coming out from Seung-gil’s mouth. He crawled onto the bed and settled against the pillows. “Good boy.”

“Oh is that how we’re playing this?” JJ asked, a smirk playing at his lips, even though he was freaking out on the inside. He had genuinely forgotten how Seung-gil could be in bed.

Seung-gil ignored him as he crawled onto the bed, and settled himself in between JJ’s legs. He lowered his head and placed kisses on each of JJ’s hipbones before he carefully pulled at the waistband of his briefs with his teeth.

However, instead of pulling the waistband down, he let it snap against his skin. There was a slight sting. JJ hissed in a breath. “You did that on purpose.”

Seung-gil lifted an eyebrow. “Naughty boys need to be punished.”

JJ’s hands tightened into the sheets. “And I’m a naughty boy?”

“You are,” Seung-gil muttered as he moved down and rubbed his nose against JJ’s bulge. He licked up the bulge, his tongue scratched against the fabric. “always a naughty boy.”

JJ groaned and wondered how long Seung-gil would keep this up. “Seung-

With a smirk, Seung-gil bit at the waistband again and this time successfully pulled them down. JJ’s dick bounced up, pre-cum leaking from the tip. “So eager, mon chéri.”

“Shit.” JJ hissed as Seung-gil licked the tip of his dick. The man pulled away and positioned himself so that he was now straddling JJ’s lap.

“Kiss me.” He demanded and JJ didn’t need to be asked twice. He pulled Seung-gil closer to him by his waist and kissed him. His tongue ran against Seung-gil’s bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and allowed JJ’s tongue to slide in against his own.

JJ wouldn’t lie. He loved the taste of himself mixed with the taste of Seung-gil’s mouth. It drove him absolutely mad with lust. “Fuck, if you don’t ride me now, I don’t know if it’ll happen tonight.”

Seung-gil smirked as he reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out a condom and lube. He handed the lube to JJ. “You can have the honor.”

“On all fours.” JJ ordered. Seung-gil moved away and got on all fours. His sweatpants were still on, so JJ took it upon himself to lower them to his knees.

He took a few moments to admire Seung-gil’s ass, how it wasn’t big nor small, but definitely something of beauty. JJ pressed a kiss to the dimple on Seung-gil’s lower back and poured the lube in his hands.

He warmed it up before spreading Seung-gil’s ass cheek’s apart. Seung-gil turned his head to glare at JJ. “Stop staring at me.”

“Can’t do that, babe. You’re beautiful.” JJ smirked as he bent down and ran his tongue around entrance. He could feel where Seung-gil tensed in pleasure.

“Don’t be a tease.” He said through gritted teeth.

JJ ran his tongue around again a few more times before he pressed further in. Seung-gil’s toes curled and moaned the Canadian’s name. Satisfied, JJ replaced his tongue with a lubricated finger and pressed in. He basked in the sound of Seung-gil hissing. “Tell me when you’re ready, amour.”

“Keep going. The sooner we finish this, the sooner I get to ride you.”

“Comme vous le désirez.” JJ said and slipped his finger out, then back in and repeated the motion a few times before he stuck a second finger in and worked him open. Seung-gil moaned and moved back against his fingers. “Délicieux.”

He pulled his fingers back out and picked up the condom. He slipped it on his erect dick and used the rest of the lube to slick himself. Seung-gil was already kneeling, waiting for JJ to get on his back, which he did.

Seung-gil crawled over him and straddled him again. He saved no time before he lined JJ’s dick up with his opening and sunk down slowly. His head rolled back and he let out a moan that sounded like music to JJ’s ears. After a few seconds, Seung-gil rolled his hips.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” JJ groaned and dug his fingers into Seung-gil’s thighs. His hips bucked up in an effort to get more friction, but Seung-gil stayed still. “Move. Fuck.”

“Beg me.”

JJ’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Pleurer.” Seung-gil repeated in French and JJ had a slight inkling that he looked up the word simply to fuck with him tonight. Whatever the case was, he didn’t give a shit, it was working.

“Please move, please.” He whined and tried to burry deeper into him again. “Please.”

Seung-gil lifted himself off slightly and moved back down. His mouth opened and JJ swore that he’d kiss those lips later, the first moment he got the chance. Still, he didn’t move again, much to JJ’s horror. “Not enough, _Jean-Jacques Leroy_. I want to hear you mean it. How much did you miss my ass? How much did you miss my lips on yours? How much did you miss me?”

It would be a lie if JJ said he didn’t miss him. Fuck, most of the time they spent apart, he had thought about going to Korea and bringing him back to Canada with him somehow. So the words spilled out of his mouth easily, no harm to his ego. “I missed you so much. I missed your lips and your ass and these filthy words and your touch and I _need_ it. I need _you_ so much right now, you’re driving me crazy. Please give me you, a taste has never been enough. I need-

Seung-gil’s lips smashed against his. The kiss was hurried and hungry. When they pulled away, Seung-gil caught JJ’s bottom lip with his teeth and pulled slightly before he let it go so he could get a better angle.

He leaned back, hands placed on JJ’s shins so he could fuck himself thoroughly. Seung-gil knew exactly what he was doing every time he lifted himself and brought himself back down. He worked for every moan, curse, name that spilled from JJ’s mouth.

And as promised, JJ received random words in French in between screams and whimpers. He didn’t even care that really all Seung-gil was saying was cat, dog and formal greetings because it sounded obscene coming from his mouth.

“I’m so fucking close.” JJ groaned as Seung-gil quickened his pace. “I’m going to cum, fuck, fuck. Yes, right there!”

Seung-gil kept going, fucking himself, hitting a sweet spot that would probably make him pass out from pleasure. JJ moved one of his hands from Seung-gil’s thighs to wrap around his dick and pumped in the same steady pace.

JJ hadn’t expected the string of Korean words to spill from Seung-gil’s mouth. He had no idea what the man was saying, but it was enough to drive him over the edge. As he came, he let his own first language slip from his tongue. “Je t'aime tellement, mon roi. Reste avec moi pour toujours. Je t'en supplie, mon monde.”

Seung-gil came all over JJ’s abdomen not long after. He pulled himself off and flopped down to lay down in the spot next to JJ. They were both out of breath and laid there looking at the ceiling.

“You…” Seung-gil began, but cut himself off. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “That was great. I missed it, too.”

JJ turned on his side to get a better look at this man that he was honestly in love with. “When you spoke Korean… what were you saying?”

Seung-gil glanced at him, a blush formed on his face. “I said that I was in love with you and that I wished I hated you instead.”

He frowned and tried not to let the pain get to him. “Why?”

“You hurt me, all last year. With Sabine and knowing that I wasn’t enough, which I understand. I’m far away… but you kept stringing me along. And it will happen again. You’ll just go back home and us? It’ll just continue how it was before.” Seung-gil shrugged. “It would be easier if I hated you.”

“I’m sorry.” JJ took his hand. “I… got caught up in myself and didn’t think about the fact that I could have been hurting you. It probably would be easier if you hated me. I could walk away from you if that were the case.”

“And you can’t now? Walk away?”

“It’s too late for walking away.” JJ laughed.

“What?”

JJ moved so that he was now looming over Seung-gil. “I… well, I love you, too. And things would be so much easier for the two of us if you did hate me and tell me to leave you alone because until then, I will always come back to you.”

“That sounds romantic.” Seung-gil said.

“It is romantic. Jesus, Seung-gil, I’m trying to confess my love for you and tell you that I want you.” JJ rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“So where does that leave us?”

“Well, we can work out our relationship and see how we manage to see each other more often… or we can part and hope that we lose our feelings for each other.” JJ said. “I’m selfish. I want to give us a chance.”

“No girlfriends this time?” Seung-gil raised an eyebrow.

JJ shook his head. “None, not even fake ones. Me and you. Boyfriends or whatever you want to call it.”

“I should say no to torture you.”

“But?” JJ asked.

“But I don’t want to.” Seung-gil answered.

“So that’s a yes?”

“Yes, idiot.” He muttered. JJ laughed and kissed him.

Seung-gil smiled into the kiss. JJ pulled away, but placed his forehead against the other’s. “Still want to share the throne?”

Seung-gil smirked. “If you don’t mind sitting in my lap.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it??? I hope so!!! Thank you for reading!!! This one is dedicated to all the horrible people on twitter who encourage this awful mess. If you wanna join them, find me @yuriodavai !!


End file.
